Dibship Rising
Plot Summary Dib is still determined to fix Tak's Ship, but eversince Zim re-activated the ship's AI, Tak's downloaded personality program, repairing it has become difficult. Using a broken light pole, Dib fends off the ship's attacks, and temporarily shuts it down. While the modified Spittle Runner is under control, Dib erases Tak's personality from the programming and replaces it with his own. It seems like Dib finally has the spaceship he always dreamed of, but unfortunately, the new programming works a little too well: Now Tak's ship thinks it actually is Dib, and that the real Dib is a fake sent by Zim. During the night, the Dibship destroys Dib's alarm clock and goes to Skool in place of the real Dib's place. Zim immediately recognizes Dibship as Tak's, and therefore Irken technology. Zim takes control of it and uses it to trick Dib and kidnap him. Zim, stupidly riding on top of the ship the whole time, commands the ship to dump the real Dib into The City Cesspool. On their way there, Dib and Zim continually try to convince the ship to listen to them, but the alien maintains control for most of the trip. Right before Dib falls to his stinky, watery grave, the ship remembers that it has Dib's personality and gets rid of Zim. However, the ship also realizes what a loser Dib is, and erases Dib's personality from its programming. Facts of Doom Cultural References Trivia of Doom *This episode appears on the Invader ZIM Volume 3: Horrible Holiday Cheer DVD. *This episode never aired in the US until 2006, but it has aired in other countries years earlier, such as Australia having it air first in 2003. *The title of this episode was originally going to be "Dib Ship". Things You Might Have Missed *When the ship was going past a large window while running on a roof, the man inside the building was hugging a stuffed pink bunny. *According to its sign, the park is apparently called "Hurt Park." *When GIR is fishing in the city's cesspool, his nose is shaped like a human nose; this is probably a coloring error, since it merely needed to be colored in black. The only other time this has happened was in Gaz, Taster of Pork. Animation Errors *Dib's nose disappears twice in this episode: right before he agrees to explain everything to the ship, and right before he says his next line after that. *There are two references from previous episodes: The first is when Dibship says to Zim that he's already tried to make a fake Dib. This is a reference to Future Dib. The other is when Dib says to Dibship how he saved a bus full of kids from a walnut-eating moose, a reference to A Room with a Moose. *This episode is a continuation of Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars. *When it shows Tak's face on her ship's computer, her eyes are pink instead of purple. *When Zim is riding on the back of Tak's ship, his leggings appear pink and striped rather than their usual solid black (see picture). *This is one of the two episodes that Tak is involved in, though she never physically appears. The other is Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars. *GIR acts like a squirrel in one scene of this episode while eating an acorn when Zim is rampaging through town on Tak's ship. *At the near ending when Dibship is reversing Dib life data backwards Dibship says "There's Zim coming to Earth" Dib says it, too, though he shouldn't be saying that. *Before Dib and Gaz eat dinner, Membrane says "Do you love me?" repeatedly and there's two buttons in front of the screen. One that says "Yes" on the left, the other button says "No" on the right, but, when Dib presses "Yes", the buttons are switched. Concept Art File:Alexovich_Robots_dibship.jpg|Dib/Tak's ship. File:Alexovich_Peeps_towtruck.jpg‎|Tow Truck Driver See also *Dibship Rising Screenshots References Category:Season 2 Category:Dib Filmography Category:Gaz Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Professor Membrane Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:Episodes Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Pages with broken file links